Maxwell Tinker
'Maxwell Tinker '''is a technomancer from Zaun, an advanced country that produces weapons for war. He works for Blue Pegasus as a super intendant. (Janitor) |- |- Basic Information |- Name Maxwell Tinker Kanji マクスウェルいじくり回す Rōmaji Makusuweru Ijikuru Mawasu Alias The Mad Mechanic Race Construct Age 19 Height 6' 2 Weight 150 Kg ((330 Lbs.)) Hair Honey Blonde Eyes Blue Professional Status Affiliation Rogue Mage Previous Affiliation Grimoire Heart Occupation Mechanic Insignia Location N/A Partner Momiji Previous Partner None Team Previous Team Base of Operations Clover Town Status Active Personal Status Martial Status Single Relatives Three adopted siblings, Rufus, Merlin, and Auria Magic and Equipment Magic Arc of Renewal (Custom Magic) Equipment Cynthia the Mechanical Backpack Appearance Maxwell is a tall, lanky, and somewhat pale youth. He has slender, intricately designed artificial limbs, and is almost always covered in grease and leavings from the workshop. He wears a pair of goggles at all times and rarely ever takes them off, using them to shield his eyes from his harsh work as well as to hide his eyes from sight. His mop of his hair is a constant mess, those beautiful honey blond streaks of hair clotted with grease and pulled away from his face using bobby pins. He commonly wears his mechanic jumpsuit and pouched belt, and is sometimes joined by Cynthia, his mechanical armed backpack. If one could see his body, His extremities are reinforced one way or another with metal riveted to his body to offer what support his frame needs, what little of him is actually left that's human. Personality Eccentric, expressive, rambunctious and nice. These are the makings of the greatest mind of all of Zaun. With child-like curiosity he dives headlong into new things, breaking everything down and intently listening to anyone that dons the name /teacher/. With a deep love of learning and a vast intellect, he tends to get in over his head, accepting projects with deadlines he probably shouldn't be able to meet. He is as reckless as he is brilliant, with no fear of incoming harm or damage, seeing it as another opportunity to learn. Generally, he never has a bad thing to say about anyone he meets, unless if they are standoffish. To him, everyone is his friend and he wants to be everyone's friend. Such a generous, kind, and gentle spirit, he is often easily crushed by insults or even the slight inference at his gullibility. His biggest flaw is his inability to simply give up, going so far as to put himself in mortal danger to achieve 'results' and be 'victorious'. Maxwell is a known pacifist, and detests violence, using it as a last resort. He prefers to only initiate combat if it means less fighting later. He is none confrontational and non-competitive, and is perfectly fine with losing, given there are very low stakes. He refuses to kill another living person, even loading his weaponry with rubber ammunition and blunting the blades of any weapon he uses with his magical ability. Synopsis There really isn't much to say about Maxwell or his current position other than he has worked for several guilds and gains the support and recognition of several valuable clients. He started off as a rogue mage, doing the occasional odd job or filling out orders. For several months, he even found himself working for Grimoire Heart. After some time working at Grimoire Heart, he decided to seek employment elsewhere, where his deadlines weren't so deathly restraining and his chances of being terminated weren't actually so literal. Leaving for Clover Town, he found his way to Blue Pegasus, where he accepted a simple part time job as the Super Intendant where he was tasked with cleaning, repair, and general maintenance to Guild Property and guild member weapons. Maxwell attracted the attention of Momo; or more or less, Momo was found by him. The small, pudgey Exceed had been knocked across the room by none other than Solis Lune, the Black Knight, as he escaped Blue Pegasus. After a brief conversation, Momo went to sleep, but since that day, the Exceed can be seen hovering around MAxwell as he works. During and after the Gryphon attack on Clover Town, it was Maxwell who did the repairs the town needed, shining brilliantly for a moment as he revealed his magic to Momo and the citizens of the town. He used his ability to repair structures to restore the wrecked buildings to their unscathed state, though a few mishaps resulted in Momo getting built into a chimeny. Maxwell still isn't a full fledged Blue Pegasus member, but Momo hopes to change that eventually, and as it currently stands, the two are trying to start a team to go on missions together. Making money and passing the time are their current favorite hobbies. History Once upon a time, there was a kindom called Zaun, where technological advancement and progress was paramount to all things, where the air was thick with soot, and the distant call of wildlife was drowned out by roaring machinery. The kingdom had made great leaps and bounds in medicine, agriculture, and general scinces, but where it excelled was hard machinery, moving metal and devastating weapons and incredibly powerful tools. Their largest crowning achievement were the finest created golems of any kingdom. So well crafted and advanced, that they threatened the very jobs of their creators! The whole kingdom was eventually split; those who wanted technology to continue advancing, and those that wanted nature and nuture to fall back into the norm. A civil war brewed, and the distant whispers of revolution were muttered with bated breath unless things changed for the better. This Kingdom had problems a many, but the king, Lord Ziggs, only cared for one problem; he lacked a male heir to his kingdom! His wife, the queen, had passed away many years ago; though she was there in spirit, and by spirit I mean a brain in a jar, but a brain in a jar couldn't produce offspring! Certainly, it couldn't, nor shouldn't even try. Though there were certainly awkward jokes around he dining hall about such manners, many a jester had been executed for suggesting as such. So, the king and queen, forsook the needs of their people, the rampant polution, the lack of jobs, and the many other ills, began searching for a suitable heir. They scoured the schools, colleges, orphanges, and any place for a suitable, perfect child. Every single child they tested was not up to their task, they broke down too easy, or made a simple mistake. The king foolishly expected perfection. That's when Ziggs decided to go another route; He'd make the perfect heir, gathering his top Golemancers, he began to construct artificial humans, or attempt to at the least; they were all failures, they simply lacked that 'human' element that you needed in someone to succeed you on the throne. Steadily, the experiments became more sinister, for catalysts, there were no longer lacrimas, but instead, living humans, children to be exact, to be used to create the perfect artificial soul. Over several years, in secret, many lives were ended in the pursuit of the ultimate goal, the perfect permanent replacement, an immortal, unfailing ruler. The experiments eventually became publically known, and revolution exploded through the kingdom, outrage at the black magics used to end life and instill life in new husks. The war was violent, but with Zigg's new golems, the rejected prospects for his heir at his beck and call, he seemed to be unstoppable. And with the factory creating more and more golems, churning out weapons for his cause, it seemed to be open and shut; The revolution would be short lived...If not for one man. A retired clock maker and mage named Garth Tinker was the reason the war had any hope at all, except, he wasn't exactly fighting, no, he took to raising orphaned children, keeping them safe from those that would seek to turn them into weapons. That's what he lived for now, his clocks, and running a small orphanage. Eventually, a boy came into his care, not just any boy, but one of the victims of the nefarious golem factory. The boy was badly damaged, not injured, for you see he wasn't exactly human anymore. He just showed up on the doorstep, laid out in a few large chunks, still aware, but still so confused. After repairing the golem, getting him some new clothing, Garth simply added him to his family, just like he would any other child. Of course, things were different with the boy he now dubbed 'Maxwell', who knew nothing about his previous life, or much about the factory he was constructed in. And life goes on...The boy integrated into the family, roughly at first, but he was treated the same, much to everyone's malcontent. He didn't fit in so well, and was generally quiet, spending msot his time with Garth in the workshop, helping him repair the clocks. He had a natural affinity for it, and also, as Garth came to notice, a natural affinity for something else. Magic. So his lessons began. Maxwell could do any magic with simple incantations, and performed to the peak of efficiency that was standard in golems of Zaun, but one thing he had a knack for was something unique, a magic that Garth had kept secret. Just by seeing it once, Maxwell had gotten the grasp of it, and soon forsook all other magic training to follow in Garth's footsteps as a restoration mage. A mechanic, if you will. Everything seemed perfect, the war was far away to them, and hadn't stained their doorstep. That was, however, until the fateful day came, the day that the King, greedy for more promising heirs, sought out orphanages with decries to surrender all their children or face execution. Garth's choice was to flee, children, and Maxwell, in tow. The boy was forced into a fight, and defended his family with the power of a Golem's strength and a unique application of the Restoration magic he was taught, which caught the watchful eye of the king. He could recognize one of his escaped prospects, and something about the boy was...Promising. A game of cat and mouse began, at every turn, Maxwell's footsteps were haunted by the seekers. They sought, and Maxwell fought. Garth was eventually captured, and Maxwell went in for a rescue, succeeding only to have everything turn suddenly sour, now deep in the very castle of Lord Ziggs himself. Like in all stories, it came to a climax, where he King himself showed up, announcing that he had finally found a suitable heir in Maxwell. You see, Maxwell had something no other prospect had, the human condition. The others were't given to families, in Maxwell's case, he had been. As a thankyou for Garth, the retired clockmaker, he offered him a quick death at the hands of Maxwell, who was ordered to kill his master. A golem can never deny a master's call, so he and Garth fought; the king's surpise could not be measured, as Garth revealed himself to be an ex guild master of the Techno Mage Union of Zaun. Maxwell was forced to fight his old master, in the battle, the castle was sent to ruins. Garth grew tired, and was pierced by Maxwell's weapon. With Garth's dying words, he reassured Maxwell that it doesn't matter whether you're born or made, that everyone was just a part of the whole. Like a clock; and Maxwell had a purpose all his own. ''You're already 99% human, and here's the last percent. And Garth made Maxwell the heir to his Arc of Renewal, passing the magic to him and marking it into his core, his purpose and power. At the death of Garth, Maxwell came to his senses, and fought the king's control, rebelling against his creator. All of the golems followed suite, rebelling against their masters. The king was undone by his own weapons, which turned against the castle, and raized it to the ground. Lord Ziggs and his brain jar wife fled into exile. The war was won... However, by then, news of the constructs was spread wide, they were to be rounded up and humanely disposed of. It was more like a slaughter; The victims of the wicked king were sent into more heartache by the very people they had now sworn to protect. There was no happy ending, and all of the illegal golems went into hiding with new identities. Maxwell fled to Fiore, now branded as a criminal by the very nation he had unwittingly saved, now taking care of three children orphaned in the pointless conflict, and many unresolved questions that nag the back of his mind. Magic and Abilities Arc of Renewal Ability Type ((Arguably not even a type of magic as far as he is concerned, this innate ability to turn junk into outrageous and functional machinery and gadgets leads him to be a 'game changer' in many instances of opposition. He can take several broken or damaged objects, repair them to their former glory, or combine them into an unpredictable mess of mass destruction.)) This magic's limit is that the combination of organic parts to mechanical results in something far worse than imagined. It will either kill the creature instantly or create something foul, an abomination of science that should never meet the light of day. The reassembly of organic matter into something useful or restoring it to it's previous glory is something beyond conventional power. Any attempt to use magic of this nature in this way will harm the holder. This magic cannot be used as healing magic, and is only useful for repairing non living organisms and machinery.Strengths: Detachable limbs. It's rather self explanatory, really. He can remove his limbs, and even for a short period of time, his head, and reassemble himself using his magic. This also includes the restoration and repair of damaged body parts. The mana consumed depends on how much damage is repaired, and how many arts must be substituted. Hidden weaponry is dotted around his body, coming in handy when in a jam. However, their effectiveness is varying from borderline comical to grievous weapon of moderate destruction. Augmented strength, which is self explanatory. He's stronger than an average human, but not exceedingly powerful. He can perhaps lift close to a ton and or drag that much at least. Throwing that much weight is impossible, but a boulder won't stop him, at least. He is known for throwing large engines over his shoulder while fishing for junk, and it's a comical feat, a small spindly being hurling large objects like they were a sack of potatoes. He typically forgets his strength in battle, and acts weak and pathetic. Durablity: Able to withstand crippling wounds and recover faster by repairing himself. Typically isn't down for long after a fight, and repairs himself in hours what should take weeks to heal. Weakness: Magic Resistance((And Weakness)): A golem of Maxwell's class is resistant to Fire, Lightning, Darkness,and Wind. However, Maxwell is especially vulnerable to Water, Ice, Earth(Sand), Light Magic, and is actually a conductor and walking Lightning Rod. While he is resistant to Lightning damage, he attracts those attacks readily. ((A Soaked Maxwel will be directly weakened against his resistance, and will become exceedingly vulnerable to Lightning.)) Maxwell is vulnerable to any magic that would affect an object, such as sound magic, corrosive magic, Puppet Play Magic, Item Summon Magic, Dissasembly Magic, ect. Maxwell maintains a resistance against any magic that would affect an organic or living thing. A construct is unable to heal naturally and must repair itself, all of Maxwell's inorganic parts need maintenance or they break down. Magnetic: Do you know how much a pain it is being magnetic? It's really annoying. He tends to attract lightning bolts, and is a rather good conductor. Maxwell, when subject to the presence of a Magnet will not function coherently, and will be more likely to miss his targets. Spontaneously breaking out into song while under the influence of a strong magnetic force is also possible, and is as much of a weapon against him as his horrible songs are against the enemy horde. Unable to Swim: Maxwell cannot swim. Big Surprise. If submerged in Water, Maxwell will sink. Maxwell is not waterproof and is not designed to fight underwater. Body Mods: Maxwell has modified his body in the following ways. Orichalm Housing: His armor is made of a composite mix of refined Malachite and Orichalm, making him durable as well as flexible. The rigid plating to his dermis allows for an even spreading of impacts and blows, feathering them out over his reinforced frame. ((Resistant to Phys. Damage) Slashing attacks and Blunt attacks have reduced effectiveness against Maxwell, however, piercing attacks have a better chance to push through. The resistance of his body against higher teir mages is reduced, seeing as their powers can cut through steel, his body offers little resistance. Mana Gauge: Maxwell's eyes have a head's up display that shows him his current mana levels. It will even notify him of potential cost of his moves and warn him verbally when his mana begins to get critical. It also works as a makeshift Targeting system, allowing him to lock onto a target and track them through darkness for short, brief moments. Losing Line of Sight with his target resets his targeting scan. Spring Loaded Reflexes: Maxwell has a spring loaded dodge mechanism that's preset to go off when something unexpected is about to strike him. It allows him to dodge in any direction faster than he realizes a threat is incoming. Unfortunately, it's anything coming towards him, and he tends to go flying off in a random direction if an unexpected hug or high five comes his way. This must be rewound after every use and takes a full post to do so. Pretty ineffective. Empty leg compartment: Maxwell seriously does have a hollow leg. Can store necessary back up tools and small supplies. Leg carapace must be disassembled to reach contents. ThingLonger: His left index finger can extend to poke those hard to reach places! Not just a Futurama Reference. ---- Movelist Maxwell is a capable marksman, however, his true talent comes from his ability to utilize everyday objects to create things of breathtaking function and amazing ingenuity. Restoration: The most basic use of his ability. Maxwell simply looks over the pieces of the broken artifact, larger and more complex machines taking more time and identifies all broken and damaged parts. The next step is to touch the object, running his hand along it's surface gently. Restore. Is the command word, and the device or object begins to piece itself back together. All damage it has sustained is reversed, over time. Depending on how much Mana is used and the complexity of the machine or item the speed of it's regeneration will change. The restored object will only stay restored for so long and eventually begin to quickly wear out as Maxwell's mana is drained by the effort of keeping the damage repaired magically. Typically a restored object will only last a day. The only exception is buildings. Once magically restored, they will not fall into disrepair. Manual Repair: Costing no mana, this is Maxwell's preferred method of repair. Getting dirty with grease and sweat, working tirelessly for days slaving over metal, wood, and fire. He uses a full array of tools to complete his job, and surprisingly this method will actually improve the performance of the repaired object. Invention: Maxwell will identify several broken items neary and identify their optimal uses, then combine them together via mana infusion, placing his artificial hand upon the object and willing the item to split apart at it's seams and come together as he imagined. Visualize. Conceptualize. Realize. Are his command phrases for this spell. The gadget will appear instantly and be ready for use. The invented gadget is temporary and can only be used by Maxwell. It will fall apart if Maxwell reaches 0 mana or is incapacitated. Maxwell can restore magically any gadget he creates with Invention as if it was a regenerative spell. Manual Creation: The same as invention, however costing no mana. Maxwell will work hard on a gadget from step one, spending days and creating prototype after prototype. This finished gadget can be used by anyone, rather than only by Maxwell and will have better performance than one fabricated magically by him. This gadget will not wear out, but can be broken. Upgrade: Maxwell adds a new twist to something he invented, adding a new component that boosts the parameters of the device or ARM temporarily or adds a new effect or use. An upgrade costs mana depending on it's complexity, and sometimes upgrades fail disastrously. Improve the Function to the Tenth. Upgrade! is the command phrase. Fusion-Invention: Maxwell creates a gadget or weapon arm that he fuses to himself, most often, the fusion is a single arm, his left, and in some cases, his right. He may also fuse something to his legs, torso, or even his head. Maxwell, being part construct, can combine mechanical parts to his body for a short amount of time, fusing different pieces together to get different results. The power of the weapon arm depends on the quality of the materials present and the mana infused. A weapon arm is not permanent unless manually invented by Maxwell. Two things as one, just a part, but together, create moving art. Arm Types: Impact Striking weapons, typically blunt, affixed to the arm. These weapon arms can have several different abilities depending on the parts in the area. Impact types typically need to be wound or 'charged' to deliver more powerful attacks. Can be attached to: Left arm, Right arm, Legs Projectile This arm type is a type that fires ammunition, whether bullets, junk, or even railroad rails. It has limited uses and must be reloaded. Can be attached to: Left arm, Right Arm, Chest Utility ARMs created for the sole purpose of accomplishing a task. This can include shovel arms for digging, or even a lift arm for moving objects Maxwell typically couldn't lift otherwise. Utility arms can also, in a pinch make very versatile and creative melee weapons. Can be attached to: Left Arm, Right Arm, Head, Legs Mobility Mobility ARMs are used for getting around and improving mobility. These types can allow Maxwell to move himself and his party around more quickly, and also enhance the speed at which he may move during combat. Can be attached to: Legs, Left Arm, Right arm Combat: Wrench Strike Maxwell swings his equipped wrench, dealing significant Blunt damage augmented by the strength of his currently equipped ARM. Basic attack, weakest attack. Most comical attack in his arsenal. Spiral Ellipse Maxwell's left arm is prosthetic and it extends, coming apart at many segments and piercing through or going past an enemy. Once fully extended, blades come out horizontally along the arm's length and do a single rotation like a drill, slicing his target. Once finished the blades retract and his arm returns to it's previous state. Vectorized Piston Maxwell cocks his arm back and charges up, the inner mechanizations of his arm causing steam to build up from his arm. He then charges forward and deals a powerful punch to his opponent. Gattling Roulette Maxwell's arm spins like a gattling gun barrel or a drill and he slams it into an opponent before he begins point blank firing steam launched metal balls into his opponent. These balls are meant to be non lethal and flatten to increase knockback. PaceMaker Quartet Maxwell gets into close proximity to his opponent and opens his trench-coat. Along the inside of his coat are four small scatter guns that fire rock-salt and pepper balls into his opponent, knocking them into the air and causing irritation and confusion. This is usually followed up by another attack. Kaleidoscope Wrench Maxwell flips onto his hands and spins, delivering a series of kicks to his enemy until her flips back onto his feet. Using a Mobility ARM makes this attack quite deadly and useful. However, alone it is still quite effective. Unilateral Trebuchet A grappling move that hurls the opponent away, Maxwell's grip seizing them and his upper body spinning. All the force of his Construct might coming bare to slam his opponent harshly into a nearby object before letting them sail far away. Explosive Overclocking: This is Maxwell's combat special ability. By delivering subsequent blows and by taking damage without repairing himself, he begins to overheat. Once overheated, he can push himself to an Explosive Overclock that allows him a few seconds of increased performance before blowing out his currently equiped weapon and destroying it in the process. *Limit Break* Maximum Maxwell *Limit Break* A gauge appears in Maxwell's sight over his display H.U.D. he has built into his left ocular lens. The gauge begins to rise and fall rapidly as the roaring of an engine sounds, then it holds hard into the red zone until the gauge shattered, his lenses breaking to reveal his stone cold blue eyes, his pupils glowing a menacingly mechanical red. His equiped A.R.M. or Weapon begins to heat up and all it's safety features are disabled. It begins to fracture and break apart, spewing steam and grease angrily. This is Maxwell at his peak, the A.R.M. he is using will deliver power beyond what it's parameter are. In this state Maxwell has access to his special moves, and can perform one of them or up to three of his normal moves with more power and without charging up until it wears off. Once Maximum Maxwell is over, he becomes visibly drained, and will be unable to use his magic for a short amount of time. Though he will be able to use his basic combat techniques. An overheated MAxwell is incredibly hot to the touch. Special Moves: Orbital Impact Maxwell's ARM will deliver a blow that will peel the earth's crust like an onion, causing a six foot crater fifty feet wide. To deliver this attack he'll leap into the air and come down at his opponent, aiming to bury them with this harsh and devastating attack. Reality Drive Overload Maxwell will overload the Reality core of his matrix, consuming a majority of his mana to forcefully upgrade his ARM one step further in it's Maximum state. He will then be able to do one normal move with the arm before he must expel his core and the ARM together, creating a fiery and deadly implosion of Nexxus Termina. Emergency Extraction System Maxwell will switch places with someone else using a mobility ARM's enhanced state. He will be able to defend them against one attack before the ARM malfunctions and becomes useless, rending Maxwell unable to fight. Equipment ynthia, The Mechanical Armed BackPack Cynthia is a mechanically armed Backpack he made for the express purpose of being his companion. The Backpack can leap off his back and crawl around on it's four arms. It tends to drag itself when it gets too full, and is known to regurgitate items at command. It even knows how to set up a tent. It does not talk, but does tend to make obscene gestures. Cynthia does not like anyone, though it acts in an overtly motherly way to it's owner. Backpack: A heavy bag filled with, and including: A Shovel. A map. A communications relay. Broken and spare parts. A sleeping bed. Tent for four. Explosive Bombs. Glue. A pouch full of candy. Change, lots and lots of change. Mostly small coins. A beloved Teddy Bear. Tons of 'hammer space'. Mechanical Arms: These four spindly arms do his bidding, these specially designed props gesture as he moves, making odd sounds, and sometimes even building things in his sleep. They tend to have a mind of their own, and sometimes pester their owner to no end. Scouting Ability: Cynthia is a scouting unit, and will occasionally be used by Maxwell for the purpose of searching hard to reach areas or gathering information. She can send data in the form of images directly to Maxwell, and hear his orders verbally, and also send hi back verbal conversations in the form of text showing up on his heads-up display. Relationships Guardian to Two Children Rufus, a red headed braggart who is competitive as he is lazy. Tends to be loud, rude, and offers Maxwell little respect regarding his position as their guardian. Blames Maxwell for the death of Garth. Merlin, a young male around 13 years of age, he is a soft spoken, thoughtful boy that reflects on life like it was a sad poem. He typically wears a simple dress suit, his sunday's best from Zaun. He refuses to wear anything else despite it growing to be a bit of a tight fit on him now. Partner to the Exceed Momojiro Trivia Type your information here. Quotes There's your problem right here; your carborator is actually a Wampus. Category:Appearance